


Простое недопонимание

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Misunderstandings, Multi, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...или Брейнсторм хотел как лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простое недопонимание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkBeat/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Simple Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268978) by [SparkBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkBeat/pseuds/SparkBeat). 



> For Sparkbeat and everyone who understand Russian.

Брейнсторм внимательно наблюдал за своим коллегой.

Что-то было не так.

Он просто… не был уверен, что.

Персептор склонился над рабочим столом, полностью концентрируясь на каком-то блестящем – но не таком блестящем, как у Брейнсторма, естественно – открытием, над которым он работал, но что-то все-таки было не так.  
И это было не так до тех пор, как он увидел, что ученый-тире-снайпер бросил кусок металлолома в мусорную корзину и промахнулся, и тогда он пошел выяснять наощупь.

– Так…

– Молчи. Помни о наших правилах.

«Твои правила, привередливый, блистательный мех…» – подумал Брейнсторм, закатывая оптику. Вслух он только хмыкнул.  
Тишина возобновилась, но только на пару мгновений. Он мог увидеть, как Перси тяжело опустился за стол, покорно и расстроенно, когда он снова заговорил, но это его не остановило. Разве это когда-нибудь его останавливало?

– Так…

– Так? – о-о-о, вот сейчас это звучало вспыльчиво. Брейнсторм начал свою любимую, самую опасную игру. «Достань снайпера».

– Так… это здорово, не правда ли? То, что Дрифт и Рэтчет возвращаются?

«О-о-ох, так, поехали», – злорадно подумал он, ухмыляясь за своей маской, в то время как собеседник напрягся, оглядывая его краем оптики, и подпустил как можно больше предупреждения в свое поле.

– Я... полагаю, да, – признал тот наконец, и не звучало ли это так раздраженно, потому что он признавал и то, что Брейнсторм прав? Во всем. Если бы он не был так уверен в собственной самооценке, он был бы уязвлен.

– Ага… Рэтчет просто делает свою работу более чем тщательно, не так ли? Собирая нас по кусочкам после инцидентов в лаборатории, я имею в виду. 

– Не могу знать… у меня нет привычки взрывать себя. Это относится к тебе и Уилджеку.

Ой. 

Он вернулся к своей работе нахмурившись, осознав, что затронул больную тему. Он слишком увлекся своим внутренним монологом о том, насколько он был блистательным – слишком блистательным, чтобы быть пристреленным нервным коллегой из-за того, что залез слишком глубоко туда, куда его не приглашали – и едва не пропустил то, что ответил ему собеседник. 

Едва. У Персептора могло быть продвинутое зрение, но Брейнсторм задался целью заиметь продвинутые аудио. Намного проще понять, что оружие собирается взорваться, когда ты можешь слышать скрип внутренних систем или заедание. Он не мог счесть, сколько раз этот маленький навык спас его бампер.

– ... должен ему сказать… кто получит второй шанс, в конце концов?

Это было… интересно. Брейнсторм задумался, что это все может значить, припаивая на место плату на своем последнем изобретении.

Второй шанс… второй шанс на что, собственно? Он думал, что это было сказано в связи с его комментарием о возвращении команды мечты, и общим элементом там был Дрифт. Перси был рекером. Дрифт тоже был рекером. Широко было известно, что одно время они были очень близки; впрочем, слухи относительно того, насколько близки, варьировались от меха к меха при пересказах.   
О… о! Не в первый и не в последний раз за свой функционал он был благодарен своей маске, которая скрывала его маленькую ликующую улыбочку от лаборатории в целом.

Персептору нравился мечник! Надо было признать, он был приятен взору, но там, похоже, было не слишком большой мощи процессора… однако каждому свое, полагал он.

Но тогда вставал вопрос – что делать, что делать? Перси был таким нудным, зажатым мехом. Он никогда сам не дойдет до того, чтобы поговорить с Дрифтом. Этот мех никогда не знал, как нужно было действовать, если, конечно, не надо было стрелять из снайперской винтовки, так это было только правильно, чтобы Брейнсторм вмешался и… помог, да?  
В конце концов, зачем же еще нужны друзья?

***  
Удивительно, но потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы появилась возможность привести его (блистательный!) план в действие. Примерно с неделю после появления Дрифт был вечно недоступен. Ни в разговорах с Родимусом и Магнусом, подробных и приватных, ни на казавшихся бесконечными вечеринках у Сверва Брейнсторм не мог отделить Дрифта от остальной команды.   
Он также пристально следил за Персептором, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот не предпримет действий, после которых можно будет свернуть все планы. Конечно же, снайпер оставался верен себе и хоть и не избегал Дрифта, но и не предпринимал никаких действий, чтобы пообщаться с мехом. Фактически, было похоже, что он проводил большую часть времени, спрятавшись с Рэтчетом в медбее – единственном месте, где мечник, видимо, никогда не появлялся.

Это разочаровывало.

И бередить это было прямо-таки неловко.

Когда думают об ученых, то представляют себе застенчивых, скромных, кротких мехов, и Персептор идеально вписывался в этот стереотип!

(Он стойко старался не думать о Кварке. Кварк был другим. Кварк был просто блистательным, вот и все. Ему незачем было быть общительным. Стоп. Удалить эту мысль. Она только причиняет боль…)

Достаточно было сказать, что, когда он наконец встретил Дрифта в одном из технических коридоров, он испытал большой прилив облегчения, плеснувший через его Искру. 

Почему все на него смотрели, как будто бы он тикающей бомбой, которая могла взорваться в любой момент? Только потому, что он создавал взрывчатку – так это не означало, что он тоже был ей. Скорее уж Вирль! Но этот взгляд и этот опасливый тон, и то, как Дрифт переминался с ноги на ногу и выглядел так, будто уже был наполовину готов бежать, пока приклеивал эту фальшивую спектралистскую улыбочку… 

– Брейнсторм? 

– Персептор хотел, чтобы я тебя нашел – говорит, хочет что-то показать тебе в лаборатории. 

Он изо всех сил старался выглядеть равнодушным, будто не мог поверить, что у Персептора хватит духу послать корабельного гения с таким простым поручением. На самом деле все обстояло по-другому, и он прилагал все силы, чтобы не выказать полями своей радости и удовлетворения от столь удачно состроенной уловки.

– Он не сказал, что это? – теперь голос Дрифта звучал заинтересованно, и переминание сменилось наклоном в его сторону, как будто меж ними двоими был небольшой общий секрет.

Забросил. Клюнуло. Подсек.

Он приподнял одно плечо в полуискреннем пожатии и мотнул шлемом. Поднимая руки ладонями вверх в жесте «не спрашивай меня», он издал маленький циничный смешок.

– Должно быть, это для него очень важно, что он послал меня найти тебя, но он не посчитал это настолько важным, чтобы поделиться этим. Думаю, что ты сам должен узнать.

Дрифт пожал плечами и пошел по коридору в сторону лабораторий, а Брейнсторм поторопился, чтобы нагнать его.  
Первая фаза завершена. Пока все идет нормально.

***  
Брейнсторм заколебался, когда они достигли дверей лаборатории спустя всего пару минут и Дрифт повернулся к нему, одарив удивленным взглядом.

– Разве ты не идешь?

– Нет. Если он хочет поговорить с тобой, мне лучше побыть в стороне. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты действительно придешь сюда и ни на что не отвлечешься!

Дрифт нахмурился, но он подался вперед, махнул рукой и отступил, как если бы собирался снова уйти по коридору. 

– Пошли мне комм, когда вы все обговорите и сделаете, до этого времени лаборатория в вашем распоряжении!

Если Дрифт и подумал, что все это странно, то ничего не сказал. Улыбнувшись и кивнув, он повернулся к дверям лаборатории и набрал свой код. Брейнсторм прогуливался по коридору, пока не услышал звук закрывающейся за Дрифтом двери, и тут устремился к смотровому окну. 

Персептор был ярым сторонником запрета на записывающие устройства вблизи своего оборудования. Но он никогда не думал о том, чтобы проверить сторону Брейнсторма. Небольшое шипение обратной связи, и жучок, который он разместил около своего рабочего места (чтобы ловить воров, конечно же, пытающихся украсть его изобретения. Вирль…) включился в его аудио с потрескиванием.

– А, Дрифт! – он услышал говорящего Персептора почти так же четко, как если бы стоял рядом с ним. О, он был хорош. Сделав заметку попозже погладить себя по спинке за еще одно блестящее внедрение, он снова настроился на канал, чтобы услышать, как Персептор с очевидным смущением в голосе спрашивает Дрифта, зачем он здесь.

– Брейнсторм... он сказал, что ты хотел поговорить со мной? – о-о-о, теперь голос Дрифта тоже звучал смущенно. И… может быть, немного раздраженно. Нехорошо. Оставалось надеяться, что они вскоре признаются друг другу в своей бессмертной любви братьев по оружию, стреляющих на поражение и породненных битвами, и он не будет преследовать Брейнсторма из-за его маленькой лжи во спасение.

Персептор вздохнул – послышался свист отработанного воздуха из вент-систем – и Брейнсторм прекрасно представил разочарование/смятение в его ЭМ-поле в сочетании с тем уникальным чувством, которое было предназначено именно для Брейнсторма и его «выходок».

– Боюсь, что он послал тебя по ложному следу, Дрифт. В данный момент ты мне не нужен, нет.

«Шлак! Персептор, трус ты эдакий, скажи что-нибудь наконец!» – думал Брейнсторм, перебирая все остающиеся у него варианты, не заканчивающиеся охотой за ним по коридорам разгневанного экс-десептикона и всевозможными жестокостями в темном углу, где не видят камеры слежения. Он не только не хотел стать масляным пятном где-нибудь на полу – он также не хотел, чтобы Персептор струсил и прождал, пока не стало бы слишком поздно рассказать, что он чувствует… (Не думай о Кварке, не думай о Кварке, не-думай-о-Кварке-не-думай-о-Кварке-не-думай-о-Кварке…)

В небольшой панике – нет, он не собирался признавать, что все, что он делал, не было им просчитано до последней детали – он остановил процесс очистки лаборатории от загрязнений.

Отключив все сирены, прежде чем они переполошат весь корабль и вызовут панику, он смотрел, как блокировались двери и вентиляционные шахты. Вглядываясь в смотровое окно, он отпрянул, когда Дрифт и Перси оба обернулись, успели его увидеть, и Дрифт сделал выпад, ударяя ладонью в плексиглас и рыча на него.

«БРЕЙНСТОРМ! – он поморщился – громкость голоса Дрифта в аудио подавляла. – ВЫПУСТИ НАС!»

Он нажал на кнопку интеркома, наклоняясь, чтобы говорить в маленький микрофон, установленный в стене под смотровым окном.  
«Перси, расскажи Дрифту, что ты чувствуешь, и я буду рад выпустить вас обоих».

«О… я расскажу Дрифту, что я чувствую», – прорычал Персептор, ударив своим измерительным прибором по столу, и прошествовал к окну ближе к Дрифту. Брейнсторм вздрогнул – и это было только началом, учитывая, как муторно будет позже калибровать прибор. Как мех может делать такие заявления, выглядящие так… угрожающе? 

«Э-э-э… о том, насколько ты к нему внимателен?» –отважился он, стараясь очаровательно улыбаться и в последний момент вспоминая, что маска скрывала его улыбку от всеобщего обозрения. Не то что бы им нужно было видеть его рот, конечно. В конце концов, Персептор отлично читал эмоции по его оптике.

Но в этот раз, похоже, это не беспокоило рекера. Он прохаживался вдоль окна, но когда Брейнсторм заговорил, он замер. Как в замедленной съемке, он склонял свой шлем, пока их оптика не встретилась, и зловеще спокойный взгляд на его лице заморозил энергон в топливопроводах Брейнсторма. Персептор был в ярости, и он не мог понять, почему? Это давало ему прекрасную возможность! Теперь его загнали в угол, и у него больше не осталось никаких оправданий для отступления. Самое худшее, если бы Дрифт сказал «нет»…

«О. Чем. Ты. Говоришь», – снайпер выплевывал каждое слово через сжатые денты, и от каждого произнесенного слова его топливный насос глох моментально.

Его оптика расширилась, и он попятился от окна, пока не ударился о противоположную стену коридора. Он ведь не мог ошибиться… правда?

Второй шанс.

Дрифт и Рэтчет вернулись на Лост Лайт.

Персептор, должно быть, говорил о Дрифте.

Это было единственным, что имело смысл.

Но Перси выглядел таким сердитым. Но… не смущенным-и-пойманным в ловушку. Просто… просто по-настоящему сердитым.

«Брейнсторм, у тебя есть ровно три секунды, чтобы открыть двери, прежде чем я свяжусь с Ультра Магнусом ты будешь отправлен обратно в камеру. Раз...»

Он уже был на полпути по коридору, удаленно активируя открывание дверей лаборатории, а потом завернул за угол и добежал до служебного лифта в конце коридора.

***  
Брейнсторм спрятался в самом темном углу масляного резервуара, выставив аудио и оптику на максимум, чтобы предупредить себя о снайперах и мечниках в темноте. Не стоит заблуждаться, он не идиот. Он знал, что ему придется платить за его нерасчетливость. (Больше похоже на непонимание.) Он просто хотел протянуть свои последние моменты целым мехом как можно дольше. 

Кто-то мог сказать, что он слишком остро реагирует. Другие, как Ранг, предложили бы ему найти тех, кого он обидел, и извиниться.  
Все они ошибались.

Он знал Персептора, знал, что его спокойная внешность таит впечатляющую ярость: если его спровоцировать, снайпер взыскивал свои долги удивительно креативно.

Ну, а Дрифт? Дрифт был величиной неизвестной. У него просто не было достаточной информации, чтобы судить об этом мехе, и это, если честно, его пугало больше чем Персептор. Гонщик был быстр и тих. И он был так… так напоказ весел все время! Кто знает, что скрывалось за этим невинным фасадом?..

…что если там скрывался Дедлок?

Мягкое тук-тук-тук, которое он мог принять за слуховые галлюцинации, учитывая то, насколько оно было тихим. Но он знал лучше и прижался спиной к стене так тесно, насколько мог, пытаясь понять, откуда исходит шум. Его руки тряслись, и Искра колотилась в груди, и он никак не мог решить, хочет ли он принять наказание как мех или закрыть оптику и надеяться, что то, чего он не видит, ему не навредит.

(Это ребячество, таким мыслям тут не место…)

Рука дотронулась до его плеча, и он чуть не выпрыгнул из брони. И, уж конечно, он не взвизгнул. Этот пронзительный звук, эхом отдавшийся по резервуару, исходил не от него.

– Спокойно… – Дрифт. Это был Дрифт, и Брейнсторм почувствовал слабость в коленях; его ноги внезапно стали неживыми и холодными и больше его абсолютно не поддерживали. Персептор позволил неизвестности прийти за ним; он покойник. Он сам выбрал себе надгробие – это все, чего он добился.

– Ну, Брейнсторм, успокойся. Ты в безопасности, понял? Давай, включи оптику, посмотри на меня. Проверь мое ЭМ-поле. Я не хочу тебе навредить, – голос Дрифта преломлялся в его аудио, хрипящих обратной связью, и потребовалось три повтора, чтобы понять, что он говорит.

Осторожно открыв одну оптику, он увидел светлого меха, обрамленного темными тенями, но у него не было десептиконской красной оптики и оскаленных клыков, когтей, мечей, пушек, готовых разорвать его на кусочки.

Это был все тот же старина Дрифт, минус мечи, обычно располагавшиеся на его бедрах и за плечами. Его свободная ладонь – не та, что все еще медленно и успокаивающе поглаживала Брейнсторма по плечу – была поднята вверх и открыта, копируя его же предыдущий жест, чтобы показать, что он безоружен. ЭМ-поле, аккуратно касавшееся его собственного, было преднамеренно легким и спокойным, без единого намека на ярость или злой умысел.

Брейнсторма все еще подташнивало – даже теперь, когда он не смотрел смерти в оптику, и он позволил себе сползти по стеночке на пол и, наклонившись вперед, опустить шлем на колени. Рука с его плеча переместилась на шею, и его оптика потемнела и затуманилась по краям.

После нескольких долгих, напряженных мигов он испустил дрожащий выброс из вент-систем, прижался к руке Дрифта, пока мех не отпустил его, и выпрямился, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Дрифт не стал его заставлять долго вытягивать шею, опускаясь перед ним в свободно-ленивой позе на корточки, так что они снова были на уровне оптики друг друга.

– Ты в порядке? Выглядело так, как будто ты сейчас тут вырубишься…

– Я… я в порядке. Почему ты не…

– Не разозлился? Не сделал из тебя шлак? – Дрифт нахмурился и покачал шлемом, когда Брейнсторм кивнул, съеживаясь от всего лишь упоминания о физической расправе. – Потому что, Брейнсторм… я думаю, что знаю, почему ты так сделал. И это было так мило с твоей стороны – попробовать помочь Перси. Это был… плохо продуманный, но это был красивый жест. Перси все еще раздражен, тем не менее. Тебе стоит обходить лабораторию стороной в течение нескольких дней, дай ему остыть, ладно?

Брейнсторм оцепенело кивнул и позволил своему шлему удариться о стену.

– Я… я думал, что воспринял все правильно. Что пошло не так? – он был шлаково близок к нытью, а Дрифт усмехнулся и, протянув руку, снова сжал его плечо.

– Ты запер его не с тем мехом, Сторм, – смешок сменился откровенным хихиканьем при взгляде на выражение фейса Брейнсторма.

– Что ты имеешь в виду – не с тем мехом? – в этот раз его голос определенно прозвучал громче на последних словах, и ему было стыдно это признавать.

– В следующий раз, когда попытаешься провернуть что-то подобное, – Дрифт наклонился над ним и конспиративно прошептал на аудио, – закрой его вместе с Рэтчетом.

Дрифт поднялся на ноги и отошел обратно ко входу в резервуар, и его смех долго гулял по пещеристому пространству. Брейнсторм после его ухода еще долго сидел ошеломленный, в абсолютном шоке.

– Рэтчет?

Когда он наконец вытряхнул себя из ступора, то направился прямым ходом к офису Ультра Магнуса.

Он записался на ремонтные работы в дальней части корабля. Это был единственный способ находиться достаточно далеко, чтобы избегать Персептора, пока тот не остынет.

***  
Дрифт с разогнанными вент-системами опустился на платформу между Рэтчетом и Персептором и закинул руку себе за голову.  
Рэтчет ткнул его в щеку, а Дрифт не мог сдержать широкой ухмылки, пока они лежали в тусклом свете его кварты, слушая, как гудела, остывая, обшивка, и чувствуя, как их поля перемешивались в ленивом удовлетворении. Решительно ничем невозможно было задушить его удовольствие от того, как все сложилось.

– Ты знаешь… когда Брейнсторм снова решит вернуться на борт, вы должны его поблагодарить, вы оба, – проговорил Дрифт, глядя в потолок и хихикая, когда его предложение было встречено ударами подушек по фейсу с двух сторон. 

– Я серьезно. Он в ужасе, оттого что боится, что ты его покалечишь, когда увидишь, Перс… дай ему послабление? В конце концов, все ведь сработало, не так ли?

Перси зарычал и, перевернувшись, оседлал его бедра. Наклоняясь над ним, пока их губы едва не коснулись друг друга, он проговорил, тяжело вентилируя в броню Дрифта:

– Меньше разговоров о Брейнсторме. Следующие три цикла он будет заниматься клепкой. У меня есть нечто более срочное, прямо сейчас, – Персептор сопроводил свои слова медленным, волнообразным движением бедер, проскальзывая портом по постепенно встающему коннектору Дрифта.

– Что ж… я полагаю, что должен… м-м-м… сначала заняться тем, что под руками, ага? – простонал Дрифт, схватив Персептора за бедра. Рука Рэтчета вернулась к его щеке, поглаживая разгоряченный металл, и он повернул шлем на бок, чтобы поймать два пальца между губ, посасывать их и дразнить глоссой.

Он считал, что Перси был прав. Брейнсторм будет занят несколько следующих циклов. А у него были другие, более срочные дела, прямо сейчас, не так ли?

Он сделал себе мысленную заметку попросить утром Ультра Магнуса вернуть Брейнсторма обратно, и это была последняя связная мысль в его процессоре на довольно продолжительное время, потому что Рэтчет приподнялся на свободной руке и прижался губами к губам Перси в страстном поцелуе, что изгнало все мысли из его оперативной кеш-памяти.

Брейнсторм может подождать еще несколько часов.


End file.
